Une rencontre hasardeuse
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Rencontre entre deux militaires, le premier est un NavySEAL, le second est un ancien de la RAF qui a servi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Que peuvent-ils bien se dire ? Ecrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2017 pour Laudalia sur French Fics Fanart


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je poste ici, le cadeau de Noël que j'ai écrit pour Laudalia dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2017 sur French Fics Fanart.

Laudalia aime beaucoup les deux séries et moi, j'aime bien essayer de mélanger des univers, écrire des crossovers. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Hawaii 5-0 appartient à Roberto Orci et Alex Kurztman alors que les personnages de Torchwood appartiennent à Russel T. Davies.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une rencontre hasardeuse :

Sur la jetée menant au mémorial de l'USS Arizona, qui avait coulé lors du bombardement de Pearl Harbor le 7 décembre 1941, un homme marchait tranquillement. Il y venait régulièrement depuis son retour à Hawaii, il y a cinq ans.

Quand la date anniversaire approchait, il augmentait ses visites sur ce mémorial, se souvenant de ce que son père lui racontait au sujet de son grand-père.

Il s'y rendait toujours seul, il avait proposé à son compagnon de venir avec lui, mais ce dernier avait décliné son offre, lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas sa place et qu'il devait le faire seul.

Non pas son compagnon soit sans cœur ou qu'il ne comprenait pas son rituel, au contraire, c'était tout l'inverse, il l'encourageait à continuer faire ses visites.

Il se rendait compte à quel point, il avait de la chance de l'avoir avec lui. Il sourit en pensant à cet homme qui avait changé sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans son garage, cinq ans auparavant.

Il arriva à l'embarcadère où une navette amenait les visiteurs à l'intérieur du mémorial.

La foule était compacte, il y avait beaucoup de monde, encore plus à l'approche de l'anniversaire et le jour-même. Cependant, elle ne l'effrayait pas, il observait tous ces gens, cherchant un éventuel comportement suspect. Ceci était dû au fait de ses années de service dans la Navy et en tant que leader du 5-0.

Il faisait bon pour un mois de décembre, pas trop chaud, les touristes avaient donc opté pour des tenues légères ou pas trop chaudes.

Il remarqua un homme, qu'il qualifia d'étrange, ce dernier, appuyé sur la barrière, regardait le mémorial, ou même Ford Island, que l'on pouvait distinguer en arrière-plan.

L'inconnu avait un pied posé à mi-hauteur de la barrière métallique, penché en avant, les coudes sur la partie supérieure, il portait un long manteau bleu-gris, un de ces vieux manteaux de l'armée britannique, s'il ne se trompait pas.

Pris de curiosité, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à cet inconnu. Il s'installa à côté de lui, sans un bruit.

.

_ Bonjour, lui dit l'homme à sa droite.

_ Bonjour, répondit Steve.

_ Je me demandais si vous alliez venir jusqu'ici.

_ Comment… ?

_ Comment est-ce que je peux le savoir ? Je vous ai remarqué Commandant en arrivant ici, je connais votre réputation, et je ne suis pas le genre à passer inaperçu.

_ Jack, gronda un jeune homme en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_ Ben quoi, Ian, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon ami, Commandant McGarrett, dit le jeune homme à côté de l'inconnu.

_ Qui êtes-vous tous les deux ?

_ Je suis Ianto Jones, et voici le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, messieurs.

_ Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Oui, allez-y.

_ Avez-vous servi Capitaine ?

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

_ Votre manteau, on dirait un de ceux de l'armée britannique.

_ En effet, Royal Air Force, répondit Jack. C'était, il y a longtemps, finit-il, plus doucement, ne sachant pas si Steve pourrait l'entendre.

.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, observant les navettes qui faisaient les trajets entre l'embarcadère et le mémorial.

.

_ Je me pose des questions à votre sujet quand même, dit Steve.

_ Quelles questions ? demanda Ianto, curieux lui aussi.

_ Avez-vous perdu quelqu'un de proche pendant le bombardement de Pearl Harbor ?

_ Non, répondit le plus jeune des trois.

_ Mais moi oui, j'y ai perdu des amis très chers, Commandant. Saviez-vous que l'Angleterre a aidé votre île pendant le bombardement ?

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne nous a aidés, ce n'est mentionné nulle part.

_ Et pourtant, nous sommes venus, nous étions venus faire un échange avec des militaires américains à Camp Pendleton. Alors quand ils ont été prévenus que l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor, nous nous sommes proposés pour renforcer la contre-attaque. Le haut-commandement a d'abord hésité, mais nous étions vingt pilotes venus avec nos avions, alors il a accepté.

.

Steve regardait Jack lui racontait les évènements survenus, il y a soixante-dix ans, comme s'il s'étaient passés la veille pour lui.

.

_ Nous sommes arrivés en milieu d'après-midi, il ne restait plus beaucoup de soldats debout et l'USS Arizona était déjà bien touché, mais toujours sur la mer, il n'avait pas commencé à couler. Mes pilotes et moi-même avons été durement touchés, la moitié de nos avions a été détruite, quand aux restes des autres, il était trop compliqué de les réparer ou de les réexpédier en Angleterre, alors ils sont restés ici.

.

Ce que Jack racontait à Steve, cela avait longtemps envahi ses cauchemars et cela risquait de recommencer, mais il devait la vérité à McGarrett, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il porte le même prénom que son grand-père et il lui ressemble bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Lui avait volé l'identité du Capitaine Jack Harkness, deux mois auparavant, cela avait été dur de diriger cette mission sur le moment, mais l'escroc qu'il était, n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, surtout qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec certains pilotes et que leurs pertes avaient été très dures pour lui.

.

_ J'ai été touché et mon avion s'est écrasé sur le pont tribord de l'Arizona, un homme est venu m'aider à sortir de l'appareil et m'a conduit à l'infirmerie à l'intérieur du bateau.

.

Steve avait connu des situations difficiles en tant que soldat, puis policier, mais il savait que ce que lui racontait cet homme en face de lui, était la vérité et qu'il avait vraiment vécu le bombardement de la base d'Hawaii.

Il se posait bien sûr mille et une questions et ne saurait même pas par où commencer.

.

_ Cet homme qui vous a aidé, qui était-il ?

_ Un jeune soldat, votre grand-père, en fait, Commandant.

_ Donc vous l'avez connu ? Comment était-il ?

_ Il vous ressemblait beaucoup, physiquement et il était très courageux, il m'a sauvé deux fois très exactement.

_ Quand le bateau a coulé, mon père m'a raconté qu'il était retourné chercher quelqu'un à l'intérieur, qu'on lui avait de ne pas y aller et que l'homme en question était sûrement déjà mort.

_ Ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais été durement touché lors du crash de mon avion, mais je n'étais pas mourant.

_ C'est pour ça que vous venez ici, pour vos hommes tombés et pour lui ?

_ Oui, et pour vous rencontrer aussi, Commandant.

_ Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela, même si j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à y croire, parce que cela voudrait dire que vous avez plus de cent ans.

_ C'est en effet le cas, et je sais que vous avez des questions à me poser, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre après avoir été voir les noms de mes amis, si vous le voulez bien.

_ Bien sûr.

.

Les trois hommes furent séparés dans la navette et ensuite chacun se dirigea vers les noms qu'ils connaissaient, leur rendant hommage. L'un d'entre eux repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, alors que les noms de ses amis figuraient au milieu des noms des soldats américains qui avaient péri.

Steve savait où il voulait se rendre ensuite, il avait observé Jack et Ianto se diriger vers un des murs du mémorial, vers les noms de ceux que Jack avaient connu.

.

_ Nous devrions y aller Ianto, lui dit son compagnon tout bas, pour que personne ne les entende.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas, il faut que tu restes, je suis sûr que Steve doit avoir plein de questions à te poser, tu lui as raconté ce que tu as vécu ici-même, il y a longtemps. Que va-t-il penser si nous en allons ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas lui parler de mon immortalité.

_ Sauf que tu l'as quasiment fait, Cariad.

_ J'aurais peut-être dû juste lui dire que j'avais perdu un proche sans rentrer dans les détails.

_ Possible, mais je crois que tu avais besoin de le raconter à quelqu'un. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

_ Merci Ian.

.

Jack avait voulu aller voir le nom de celui qui l'avait sauvé avant de quitter le mémorial et de reprendre la navette, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'endroit-même où s'ils étaient rencontrés peu de temps avant.

Cela leur permettait de prendre le temps de se recueillir.

.

_ Hawaii est vraiment un bel endroit, tu crois que l'on pourra y revenir ?

_ Bien sûr que nous le ferons, il y a des lieux que je voudrais te montrer, enfin s'ils sont toujours là.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup.

.

Steve les interrompit en revenant.

.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je dois partir, il y a eu un enlèvement et le Gouverneur veut absolument que j'aille sur place, en personne.

_ Je comprends, le travail d'abord.

_ Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous allons encore rester.

_ Je vous donne ma carte, dit Jack en lui tendant une carte noire avec un étrange T en symbole blanc sur le dessus. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez un moment de libre.

_ Merci, je vous donne la mienne aussi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais vous appeler.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous nous reverrons, c'est promis, lui dit Jack en lui tendant la main.

_ D'accord. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Capitaine Harkness.

_ Moi de même, Commandant McGarrett.

_ Au revoir, Mr Jones, dit Steve.

_ Au revoir, lui répondit le jeune homme.

.

Le leader du 5-0 les quitta, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Pendant le trajet le menant jusqu'au domicile des victimes, il repensa à cette rencontre, il savait qu'elle était étrange, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme une bonne chose.

Au fil des jours, il continua d'y penser, cela intriguait son compagnon, qui le trouvait pensif et silencieux, sur une chaise longue à l'arrière de la maison fixant l'océan.

Danny avait bien essayé de le questionner sur son attitude, mais Steve ne lui racontait rien. Il savait que son homme n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur ce qu'il pensait. Alors il laissa tomber, attendant que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, s'il avait envie de se confier.

Le soir du Réveillon de Noël, toute la Ohana était réunie au domicile de leur leader, l'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde riait et discutait.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit et Steve alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il aperçut un livreur derrière sa porte.

.

_ Bonsoir, j'ai un colis à remettre au Commandant Steven McGarrett, l'informa le livreur.

_ Bonsoir, c'est moi-même.

_ Il me faut une signature ici, s'il vous plaît. Et voila pour vous. Joyeuses fêtes !

_ Merci, joyeuses fêtes également.

.

Le livreur lui remit son paquet et repartit vers sa camionnette, c'était la dernière adresse sur sa liste, il pouvait maintenant rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa famille.

Les amis de Steve le regardèrent quand il revint dans le salon avec son colis FedEx, ils étaient curieux.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au fauteuil, où il venait de s'asseoir. Quand la boîte fut ouverte, il y trouva une lettre et quelques photos en noir et blanc.

 _« Commandant,_

 _Nous n'avons pas pu nous revoir, et j'ai vu dans la presse que vous aviez retrouvé le jeune garçon disparu, félicitations._

 _Je sais que vous avez plein de questions et je ne peux pas toutes y répondre, mais je vais vous donner quelques informations que vous allez devoir garder pour vous._

 _J'ai eu un accident quelques temps après avoir rencontré votre grand-père, et de cet accident, je suis devenu immortel, je ne peux pas fournir plus d'informations, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis toujours en quête de réponses._

 _Cependant ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui, c'est vous faire parvenir quelques photos qui viennent de cette époque, dont une avec votre grand-père, que l'on a pu faire pendant une brève accalmie dans cette journée d'horreur._

 _Je peux vous proposer de commencer une correspondance par mail, dans laquelle, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos questions._

 _Votre grand-père voulait rentrer vivant de cette journée, car il savait que son épouse était enceinte. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son fils qui allait bientôt naître, il était un peu effrayé par l'arrivée de ce petit être qui serait totalement dépendant de lui et de sa femme, mais tellement fier aussi._

 _Je suis certain qu'il serait fier de vous aujourd'hui et ce que vous êtes._

 _Joyeux Noël ! Mele Kalikimaka !_

 _Capitaine Jack Harkness »_

Il regarda ensuite les photos, comprenant ce que lui avait dit Jack au sujet de sa ressemblance avec son grand-père. Celle avec les deux hommes, on pouvait apercevoir l'Arizona, preuve en était que le bateau n'avait pas encore coulé et que son grand-père avait bien sauvé cet homme. Jack n'avait pas du tout changé en soixante-dix ans, force est de le constater.

Il sourit à tout ça et remercia Jack pour son cadeau. _« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Capitaine Jack Harkness »_

THE END

* * *

Alors est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Donnez votre avis, positif ou négatif... Promis, je ne mords pas ;)


End file.
